Back to You
by notyouraveragejoe
Summary: When Ty is injured in a terrible accident during army training, all he wants is to get back home, but things are different now. Can anyone be the support system he needs? Bay/Emmett, eventual Ty/Daphne
1. Chapter 1

AN: I used to write Glee fic, but that got boring, so here I am. :D Please read and review, it means a lot to me.

Slight spoilers up to 1x10. Tell me I'm not the only one who wants to rewatch the first episodes, lol.

* * *

><p><em>Dear Bay,<em>

_These past few months have been hell. I've missed you so much. I look forward to the day we can be together again. I know we didn't always see eye to eye, but I think I can understand where you are coming from now. Your life was not what you expected. I want to be with you, but there's something I have to-_

Ty's roommate burst into hearty laughter, completely breaking his concentration. The young man looked up in his direction, annoyed. "What's so funny?"

"Oh, just this video." Eddie sat with his ipad propped up in his lap, still smiling at the screen. "Don't tell me you're writing a letter to your girlfriend again."

"She's not really my girlfriend."

"Obviously," Eddie rolled his eyes. "She would have visited by now if she was."

Ty sighed at the usual cluster of cards and flowers that surrounded Eddie's bed. "I don't want her to see me in this dump. Anyway, I'm getting out of here."

"Oh yeah, when? I've been here for almost a year. Do you know after World War 2, the guys would basically live in rehab centers?"

"Thanks for the history lesson. I don't have any plans on living here, don't worry." Ty frowned. "Anyway, you're different..." He trailed off, looking at his friend's hands, as motionless as ever.

Eddie simply pushed the ipad off his lap with his elbows and onto the night table next to his bed. "No, I'm not. I'm not my body... and neither are you." Eddie stared pointedly at Ty with his bright blue eyes.

Ty shrugged. He pulled back from the table and started pushing his wheelchair back and forth nervously. "It's just what else am I good at? I practically failed out of high school. At least you've got your brains going for you." Ty had heard enough about adaptive technology to know even a quadriplegic like Eddie could have a job and be productive these days. That didn't mean it would be easy.

"I think it takes more luck than anything," Eddie chuckled. "Also, having the ADA at our backs helps."

"Pathetic," Ty sighed, rolled his eyes and left the room.

"What's going on with you lately, Tyler?" The therapist Natalie studied him later that afternoon.

Ty shrugged. "I want to get out of here."

"So go," she shrugged, her attitude casual as usual.

"What are you talking about?"

"If you think you're ready, go. You passed your six month physical. You're fine."

"I'm not fine," Ty grimiced. "Things aren't the same and they never will be. And whatever, even if I got out of here, I don't exactly have a place to go."

"I still don't understand why you can't go to your mother's for a while."

"Because I just can't."

"And what about your friends?"

"They all have their own drama. The last I heard, they were still dealing with the whole switched at birth thing."

"That was eight months ago. I can get you into an apartment, it's not a problem, but you need friends right now, Tyler. You need a support system."

"I've got all the freaking support I need from this chair!" He glanced down at the aluminum and rubber frame beneath him. The army would give him anything to deal with his injury; financial, mental and physical support, but they didn't have to live in a wheelchair for the rest of their lives.

He didn't want to deal with it either. Natalie tried to reassure him, but she didn't know what it was like, no one did. Ty thought of the other guys in the rehab center, especially guys like Eddie. They seemed so resigned to their fate. No, that wasn't quite it. They accepted what the future would bring.

Suddenly, Ty shook his head. "I'm ready. I can't stay here forever and you know what, I do have a support network. I've got a girl waiting for me to come home."

"That's great! What's her name?"

"Bay Kennish."

* * *

><p>"Hello?" Her familiar voice floated over the telephone. She seemed distracted, distant.<p>

"Hey, Bay?"

"Yeah, who is this?"

"Ty."

He could hear her breath catch. "Ty?"

"Yeah, I'm back in town. I wanna see you."

"I don't know if that's such a good idea..."

"Please, Bay. Let's just talk for a while."

"You sound different."

"So do you."

"Things have changed," he could hear the smile in her voice. What was going on? "OK. Let's meet up. On one condition."

"Anything."

"I want to bring my boyfriend."

Ty took a deep breath. Of course she wouldn't wait around for him. He hadn't expected her to, but in the back of his mind, a part of him had held out some hope. He looked around his tiny, immaculate apartment. Things were the way they had to be, the way they would be for the rest of his life. Back in his old place across town, he would throw things in every corner, always having some excuse not to clean. Now, everything had to be in its place or else he wouldn't be able to get around. "Look, I really wanna talk to you Bay, but just the two of us. I've changed."

"No, I want you to talk to him. I think you should know."

"Know what?"

"Look, I'm not talking about this over the phone. It's either him and I together or neither of us, OK?"

She was firm and Ty knew she would not be swayed. "Fine. Let's all go get dinner tonight."

"OK," she was quiet now. "Do you mind if we bring Daphne too? I think she'll want to see you too."

This was all getting to be too much for Ty. All he wanted was to see Bay, hold her and have her tell him everything would be alright. But what if things weren't alright? Maybe it might not be such a bad idea to have Daphne come as well. She was always his rock when things got hard. "OK, fine. Tonight, 7:30, Mike's Burgers." It wasn't a question. It was the only place in town that was street level and easily accessible.

"We'll meet you there."

Ty was waiting for them. He'd chosen a table in back that was low enough to conceal his wheelchair at first glance. He knew he wouldn't be able to hide it for long, but he didn't want it to be the first thing they all saw after eight months.

Bay came in first. She looked as amazing as ever, her black curls neatly pinned back, a touch of makeup to lighten up her face. She looked around the restaurant for a long moment and finally spotted Ty. She smiled at him and looked back through the door frame. Daphne entered shortly, followed by Emmett. Why did he have to come, Ty found himself asking. He was never sure how to feel about Emmett. Ty knew enough sign language to keep up a conversation with Emmett, but he never really felt any connection.

Ty kept an eye on the door, certain Bay's boyfriend would be through any moment. When no one came, he turned his attention back to the three of them as they made their way to his table and Ty tried to smile. These were his friends; Daphne had been there for him since he could remember. "What are you doing back here?" Bay asked, her face practically glowing.

She turned to Emmett and if Ty was seeing right, signed the same thing to him. The boy just nodded and took the seat next to Ty. While Daphne and Bay sat next to each other, studying Ty, Emmett was busy typing something into his phone.

"Ty," Daphne said, catching his attention. "I thought training was supposed to last a lot longer." She was signing and speaking at the same time, for her own benefit.

"Yeah," Ty looked down at Emmett's phone, unable to catch what it was that was so important. "Yeah, I got leave. I wanted to see you guys." It was so easy. He smiled, like this was all perfectly natural.

He felt Emmett jab him in the chest and turned back to the boy. Emmett now held his phone in plain view. It read, "Stop lying and tell them what's going on." Emmett glanced at the wheelchair.

Daphne had always been quick with body language and didn't miss the exchange. "What's going on, you guys?" She asked.

"Nothing," Ty coughed, making the sign casually.

"I have to go to the bathroom," Emmett signed, standing up and glaring at him. "Why don't you come with me?"

"No," he shook his head. "I just went before I came."

Emmett just shrugged and went off to the bathroom. Ty followed the boy with his eyes, but finally lowered his gaze to Bay, who asked, "What's with him?"

Daphne just shrugged. "So Ty," she smiled, clearly changing the subject. "What's the army like?"

He had to chuckle. "It's not so bad. They took good care of us."

"Are you OK, Ty?" From Daphne's tone, Ty wondered if they already knew. Maybe it was stupid to keep this act up.

"Yeah, why?"

"I don't know, you just seem tense." Daphne shrugged and Bay nodded.

"Why is Emmett here? No offense, Daphne, if you're dating him, great, but I thought this was gonna be just us."

"She's not dating him," Bay laughed, surprising Ty. "I am."

The statement hung in the air for a long moment. "But Bay-" he trailed off.

"What, he's deaf? So am I, Ty," Daphne rolled her eyes forcefully.

Ty's eyes flew open and darted from one girl to another. Daphne was defending Bay and Emmett? She actually looked happy for them? What was going on? "No, it's not that. I was-" Ty took a deep breath and tried again. "I never-"

"It's hard to believe, right?" Bay flashed her winning smile. "It was hard for us at the beginning, but I really like him, Ty."

Emmett kicked the floor as he approached, getting everyone's attention. His intense blue eyes sparkled as he signed, "Talking about me?"

"Bay and you," Ty finger spelled, intentionally let his rough signs hang in the air.

"How nice," he signed, walking around the table to his chair. He gave another look at Ty's wheelchair.

Ty didn't want to do this in front of all of them. He would continue to fake it until he could get Bay alone. "Let's order," he tried to smile.

Everyone shrugged and went along with that. They spent a good ten minutes debating their options, half in sign language, half out loud. Bay was keeping up with the rest of them, but Ty kept losing track of what they were saying. Not that it really mattered if they got lasagna or ravioli. It wasn't the food that bothered him, it was that Emmett might let something slip that he didn't understand.

"I got hurt, OK?" He finally burst out. He looked back and forth between their familiar yet alien faces. "We were doing some exercises and I landed wrong. I heard something snap and I couldn't get up."

Bay's face was suddenly ashen. "Are you OK?"

"No," he said roughly. "I'm not OK. I just spent 6 months in rehab and I'm gonna spend the rest of my life in a wheelchair."

"What does that mean?"

"What does it sound like?" Ty rolled his eyes. "I don't know why I agreed to this. I'm going home."

Ty reached down to unlock his wheelchair. He started to pull himself back from the table, but Daphne said, "Wait, Ty."

He looked up, clearly annoyed, "What?"

"I just want to talk to you."

Ty stared at Daphne for a moment while Bay looked up at Emmett. "Let's get out of here," she signed. He nodded and stood up.

Suddenly, Ty looked up, but did not stop them. "What's with them?" Ty nodded up at them.

"I'm one of your best friends, Ty. Talk to me."

He shook his head. "Aren't you mad, or jealous? Emmett's your best friend."

"I was," she sighed, looking down into her lap. She looked up at him and shook her head. "They really like each other. I've never seen Emmett so happy and you know what? If he's happy, so am I."

Ty studied his old friend. "Yeah?"

"Yeah, but this isn't about them. How are you? Where are you staying?"

"The army got me a place. Don't worry about me, D. I can take care of myself, even in a wheelchair."

She flinched at the new word, but eventually just nodded. "I know, I just care about you. If there's anything Regina and I can do to help you out-"

"No, that's really OK," he faked a smile. "Two cripples isn't gonna make one healthy person."

She flinched again. "Ty, that's ridiculous, look, I-"

"I gotta go." He stared at her and he left the table. "I should have realized it was a mistake to come back here."


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Thank you all for the reviews! :D I really appreciate it; keep reviewing.

So I always have this dilemma if I should put up a short chapter or wait until I have a really beefy chapter. I decided to keep this one short, especially because I'm busy this weekend. Don't worry, there will be more.

* * *

><p>"Whoa, the prodical son returns!" Eddie laughed as he looked up from his electronic wheelchair.<p>

"I'm just visiting," Ty sighed as he rolled over to his old bed. "But I don't think the whole Kansas City thing is gonna work out. Maybe you were right; I should just live here."

"You can't-"

"It's not so bad!" He interrupted, faking a smile. He turned to the large window that overlooked the courtyard. "We've got swimming, a gym, free food and somebody to look after us for the rest of our lives."

Eddie shook his head. "The point is to go on with our lives, not avoid them."

"So why are you still here?"

"It's different," he shook his head.

"You're the one who said you're not your body, right? Why don't you try to make it out there?"

Eddie shot him a look, "Just stop. What happened to you, any way?"

"I cracked my freaking spine during basic training is what!" Ty shook his head and looked out the window for a long moment. He would have left the room out of frustration, but there was nowhere to go. He turned back to Eddie. "Look, I'm sorry."

"It's OK. You wanna talk about it?"

"Not really." He rolled over to his bed and transfered from his wheelchair. The process of physically manuvering his legs to the bed had gotten easier, but it was still awkward and not something he wanted to be doing. "It's a weird story, OK?"

"Is this about that girl?"

"Bay?"

"Yeah. The one you wrote the letters to."

"Yeah, it's about her." Ty shook his head again. "How did you know?"

"That's basically the reason you wanted to get out of here, remember? Anyway, it's always about a girl."

"I suppose so, but it's really weird. She's dating this guy."

"Ah ha, so she didn't welcome you back with open arms, like you thought?"

"I wasn't expecting her pity... I don't want it."

"That's not what I mean. You really liked her and she got over you."

"Well, she did seem happy to see me. She brought her boyfriend and our friend."

"Huh?"

"That girl she got switched with, remember? Should I start from the beginning?"

Eddie laughed, "That might make things easier at this point."

"So basically-"

"What are you guys talking about?" A young woman smiled as she walked into the room.

"Hey, baby," Eddie looked up at her, smirking. "We were just talking about Ty's problems with girls."

"Oh, go ahead, I'm good at that kind of thing." She settled down next to Eddie, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Gee thanks Jess. The only reason I came back here was because I missed gossip hour so much."

"Why did you come back, Ty?"

"I forgot my favorite sweater." Ty shrugged. "Because she moved on... to him."

"The girl he's in love with found a boyfriend?" Jess took a stab in the dark.

"Yep." Eddie just nodded. "And he came crawling back to me."

Ty had to smirk, "Technically, I didn't crawl."

"Ah, there's the guy I know," Eddie laughed.

"Can we go back to the issue at hand?" Jess interrupted. "So this girl-"

"It's not her. It's my friend Daphne. She feels bad for me."

"So what?"

"My deaf friend Daphne."

"Again, so what?"

Ty just shrugged, "That's all, I guess."

Ty must have been tired from the trip back, because the next thing he realized, he woke up on his side, staring out the window. He could hear Jess and Eddie chuckling, kissing softly. What did she see in him? Sure, they'd been going out since high school, but things had changed. Eddie couldn't even hold her, let alone take care of her like a guy should. Ty was about to roll over, but he heard them mumbling and thought he recognized his own name. "I feel bad for him," Jess was saying.

"It's hard for him."

"I know, but I wish there was something we could do to help him out."

"I think he just has to realize he needs the help."

Ty sighed, but somehow he knew Eddie was right.

* * *

><p>Bay leaned back on her couch, watching Emmett tell an animated story about his day. She still didn't understand all the sentence construction and fine nuances of a native ASL speaker, but she was getting pretty good. She smiled and nodded, not wanting to interrupt.<p>

The more she thought about her relationship, the less it made sense. When they first met, she could barely sign a few words. She had to admit, she hadn't exactly been trying to learn for Daphne. But with Emmett, it had never mattered that they didn't speak the same language. She had understood him immediately... and words didn't seem to matter. It was like they were on the same wave length; they understood that there was more to life than just sports or high society.

He got to the punchline and Bay burst out laughing, when the doorbell rang. Bay got up and signed back at Emmett as an afterthought. He just nodded. Bay answered the door, still laughing, but her smiled faded at the sight in front of her. "Ty, what are you doing here?"

He looked up at her, crossing his arms over his chest. She still looked just as beautiful as always, but he had not missed the look of pity that crossed her face. "I'm here to see Daphne. She still lives here, right?"

"Oh yeah, she-" Bay started pointing to the back yard, but realized there was a flight of stairs between them and the Vasquez' apartment. "Um... I'll go get her," she smiled. "Come in."

"Thanks," Ty pushed himself over the door frame and gave a cross between a sigh and a smile.

"You know Emmett, right?" She turned, still smiling and ushered her boyfriend to come over. Panic was clear on her face.  
>Ty just stared at her.<p>

"I'll be right back... with Daphne..." She said awkwardly and left the room in a hurry.

Emmett approached Ty casually. "Sorry, she doesn't know how to act," he sighed, his face calm.

Ty wasn't in the mood to try to keep up a conversation with him, especially if he had to sign the whole thing. But he was curious about one thing. "So you and Bay..."  
>Emmett nodded. "It's real." He smiled and leaned back against the foyer opening. "How did you get here?"<p>

"Bus."

"I'm sorry about the way I acted at the restaurant." Ty didn't catch every word, but Emmett was easy to understand. His whole body seemed to be explaining what he meant. "I just don't understand when people try to hide things... especially when it's obvious."

"Yeah, well, I was stupid." Ty rolled his eyes. "What's with Bay though?"

Emmett shook his head and started to sign something, but Toby walked through the front door. "Oh, hey Emmett," He looked up, waving at the boy. After a moment, he looked towards Ty and did a double take. "Aren't you that guy Bay liked? Daphne's friend?"

"Not bad for someone I met once," Ty nodded with a chuckle.

"What happened to you dude?"

"You know it's rude to ask too many questions, right?"

Toby rolled his eyes. "Well, forget I asked."

Toby turned to leave, but the girls chose that moment to return. Bay smiled at her brother. "Hey, Toby, where'd you come from?"

He just looked away. "Nowhere... I was here all afternoon, in the garage. And that's what you're gonna tell mom and dad if they ask, OK?"

"OK," Bay said quickly, shaking her head. "I'm not gonna be the one to get you in trouble."

Toby pushed her back a few steps into the hall and they started arguing.

"Forgive them." Daphne laughed, smiling at Ty. " I'm glad you came."

He just looked up at her, "About what you said in the restaurant... I realized I could use the help."


End file.
